Scissors
by NightTerror6
Summary: Hypothetical criminal Goku Yashiro has emerged from the darkness once more. What will he do to Satoru this time?
1. Prologue

I, Satoru Fujinuma, have become a well-known manga artist. But unlike other manga artists, I did something that only would ever happen in a manga: travel back in time.

But I lost that ability.

I sat in my office, scribbling at the paper in front of me. The room was dull like any office room, mood as boring as could be. The only contradictory was my excitement for releasing the new chapter of my manga, and maybe the light coming through the window. I looked around for a second, relaxing my neck which had been set in place for the last hour or two. All of the sudden, the wind blew through the open window, and with it came a blue butterfly.

 _I've relived this life enough times. Not again!_ I told myself, worried that this butterfly, which had flown away from me a few years ago, had come to infect me with my former "Revival" ability again. The butterfly flew over and sat on my shoulder. I couldn't do anything about it; other people might get worried if I were to all of the sudden start hitting my right shoulder.

I left work that day feeling a bit anxious. The butterfly still sat on my shoulder, it's bright colors screaming to me that my life was about to get more interesting than I asked for. In front of me, a long street full of people, cars, buildings, and alleyways filled my vision. I had decided to walk that day, because Kã-san had called me earlier, telling me to not get fat on her curry. It's not like I had a wife to get home to, anyway.  
About halfway home, I started feeling a bit strange. Like someone was watching me. _I've had enough experiences in my 51 years of life._ I grumbled under my breath.  
"Fujinuma-san," said a familiar voice, out of the shadows of one of the dark alleyways. I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart started pumping rapidly. _I thought he was imprisoned,_ _dammit_!  
"Fujinuma-san, would you mind taking a quick detour from your daily routine?" I shuddered. I couldn't do anything about it. For all I know, he had a machine gun in his hands. I stepped, casually as possible, towards his voice. Once I heard the command to stop, he breathed down my neck to tell me exactly where he was.  
"I did a bit of thinking in jail," he said, his voice slithering out of his throat like a snake, "I don't care if I can't live without you, I still want revenge."  
This was a whole new attitude: Before, he had said that he couldn't live without me; he hadn't killed me for that reason. But it seemed his time in prison changed his mind.  
He wasted no more time. I heard the scraping of metal against leather. He was unsheathing his knife. "Fujinuma-san, I thought you should know what you were going to be killed with... before I kill you," he said smoothly. He held the blade out in front of me. _It's the knife he used to kill_ _Kã-san in the alternate 2006!  
_ Suddenly, his path of motion changed. He abruptly pointed the knife towards me, and pulled it towards my heart. The sound of flesh and cloth ripping erupted in my ears. I felt my shirt wet with blood as it poored from my severed heart.

All of the sudden, I was eleven again, lying in bed in 1988.


	2. Chapter 1

With the sudden transition, I jolted out of bed. _What the hell?_ As it seemed, the butterfly saved my life. I was back here to change my future... again. It seemed that Yashiro had escaped from prison and had come to exact his revenge upon me. In turn, "Revival" activated, and I was taken back to save my own life. I don't know what, but whatever or whoever granted me with "Revival" must have wanted a happy life for me. But no time for questions. I checked the calendar. It was the day of my "death", or the day I went into a coma, to stay there for 15 years. _I need to stop myself from drowning._ This time, however, I knew exactly what I needed to do to fix my future here. I got out of bed, and changed. While I was preparing my backpack, I slipped a pair of scissors in one of the pockets. _This will do._

I bid Kã-san farewell, explaining to her I would be a bit late. At school, the day passed very slowly. I knew I was watching a serial killer teach children. I couldn't show it, though. My plan was to let the events play out as normal.. but when Yashiro let me roll into the water, I would cut myself free. Just thinking about this made me sweat: I almost burst in joy when the bell rang. As happened last time, Kenya and the others came to me just as the bus was leaving, explaining where Misato was going.

I finally arrived at the hockey rink, ignoring the chill I felt while entering, unlike where I had taken notice last time. Eventually, Misato went to the lady's room, as happened last time. I wasn't worried this time, I just had to let events play out like last time. Yashiro burst in with a sucker in his mouth. We talked about Misato for a moment, me imitating my previous self like last time. Yashiro and I got in the car and had our conversation about the cover-up for changing the future. I even made the mistakes I did last time, on purpose. Eventually, we drove under the bridge, and I offered him a candy like last time. This was playing out perfectly. A bead of sweat formed on my brow when he started confessing to his evils. I told myself not to worry, as I had everything planned out. We finally stopped in the vacant area, and I feigned concern over my seatbelt. I did change one thing, though:  
"It seems like you've seen the future," Yashiro sneered at me.  
I gave my fiercest gaze, "I have!" I exclaimed, as quietly as possible.  
His face gave a surprised, but worried look, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You're going to die today," he said, the biggest smirk I'd ever seen on his face emanating with pure evil. He said no more. He unzipped the basketball and lodged it into the pedal. "Yashiro! You bastard!" I called. The car rolled into the water, the windshield cracking.

Now it was time to change the future.

I pulled this scissors that I had moved into my pockets out. Struggling against the weight of the water, I cut the strap. It slithered away from my body, and I was free. Before the car could completely go under, I hit the windshield as hard as I could with the scissors. The glass bust, and I crawled out from the passenger's seat, blood dripping as I was cut on the remaining glass. Yashiro had turned his head, and by then hadn't noticed the glass breaking over the sound of rushing water. Immediately, I climbed out of the water.

"Yashiro!" I called to the figure in the black coat. He whipped around, face astonished.  
"H.. how!?" he said, completely in awe.  
"I told you. I've seen the future," I said deviously, as I held up my scissors.  
He couldn't think of anything. He backed away slowly, as I followed after him faster than he could back up.  
"It doesn't matter if you escape or not. I'm the witness, and you are proven guilty," I said triumphantly. At that point, he realized he was screwed. He hadn't prepared any measures if I had escaped the car. Then, a police car rolled around the corner. A man got out.  
"Goku Yashiro, you are under arrest for attempted murder."  
"What!?" he exclaimed.  
"I tipped off the police on a public phone before going to the rink."  
"How!? How can this happen!?" he shouted.  
"I told you. I saw the future."

I spoke to another officer. According to them, they had watched the attemped murder play out, under my instruction to let them. Good thing they had trusted me. To my relief, they didn't ask questions. Only Yashiro would know of my "future-seeing" powers. I told them that they might want to search his house, too.

That night I walked home unharmed.


	3. Chapter 2

"What took you so long, Satoru?" Kã-san asked.  
I had returned back home as Yashiro had been hauled off to the police.  
"I went to the hockey game. It went a bit long," I replied.  
"I see."

My life went normally. Although I had to relive 20 or so years, I lived them out happily. In the end, I became a manga artist like before, and even wrote the same manga again. Due to that, I was able to write it even better this time around. I took Hiromi's place as Kayo's spouse; I figured that might happen. Kayo and I had a son, instead of a daughter like last time. Yashiro was finally gone. I made sure the key to his lock was thrown away. In the end, I didn't have to relive history again. In the end, I was happy.


End file.
